


The Epitome of Beauty

by gayyodelling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Jeremy, Deaf Character, Deaf Jeremy Heere, Eventual Smut, Fluff everywhere, Gay Gay Gaaaaaay, Michael can fucking sing, Michael is protective, OH!!! AND JEREMY IS DEAF BTW, Other, Top Michael, Underage Drinking, Weed, and Jeremy, and a teensy weensy bit of angst, fluff fluff fluffffff, fluff overload, huge uwus for michael, i think there will be smut, lol im so funny, michael is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyodelling/pseuds/gayyodelling
Summary: Jeremy Heere, a freshman in college, has been deaf since the 2nd grade. He met his best friend/secret crush, Michael Mell, in the 2nd grade as well. Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell have been inseparable for 12 years. When they go to freshman year of college, Jeremy gets teased for being deaf. He can't tell what they're saying, but he knows it's not good. Michael protects him, defends him, and stays by his side. What did Jeremy do to deserve Michael?





	1. Chapter 1

[Backstory]  
-  
-  
-

"Come on Jeremy! Let's go before someone takes the swings!" Six year old Michael Mell exclaims.

Jeremy runs on over, following Michael to the swing set. "Gosh, you're super fast Mikey!" Jeremy huffs out, clearly out of breath. 

"Yeah? Well someday I wanna be an Olympic runner! I'll run a bajillion miles! I'll beat everyone that comes in my path" Michael cheers happily, sitting down on the swing. 

"That sure would be awesome" Jeremy smiles, sitting down as well next to his friend. He kicks his feet, pushing himself off the ground. 

Michael and Jeremy swing together, laughing at nothing. They enjoy each others company. Suddenly, Michael gets an idea. "Hey, watch this, I'm gonna jump off the swing!" Michael jumps off safely and lands on his two feet. Jeremy laughs and cheers 'Me too!' and decides to do the same. He lifts his body off the seat, and jumps up, until he realizes he wasn't as confident looking as Michael looked just a second ago. Jeremy lost his balance and ended up landing on his head. He blacked out. He heard the faint voices of his teacher and Michael crowding around him to make sure he was okay, but it got quieter. 

-  
-  
-

"We regret to inform you, that your son is going deaf, Mr. Heere." A doctor says to Jeremy's dad. 

"How could this happen? Is there anything we can do to stop it? What do we do?" Mr. Heere spits out the questions frantically. 

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we believe it's genetic. We also believe that it's acquired hearing loss. There is nothing we can do to stop it. You may want to consider taking him to a school for visually and hearing impaired. It will benefit him in the future. He will learn sign language and you can too- if you don't already. I will send you a list of links on who to contact."

"But how do you know he has this? Did something happen?"

"Well, Jeremy had an incident where he fell off a swing set and damaged his head. We ran a few tests and his inner ear- or cochlea- is not sending electrical signals which are sent along the auditory nerve in the brain. You can help him in the future by possibly purchasing hearing aids or maybe even cochlear implants. It would be very beneficial for him, it may be able to let Jeremy hear again."

-  
-  
-  
[Backstory over]  
-  
-  
-

 

Jeremy is now fully able to communicate through ASL to his father, Michael and and almost everyone. Michael has been by Jeremy's side through it all. He learned ASL so fast and so quickly, he decided to be Jeremy's ASL interpreter- or the person that translates what the hearing impaired person is saying. Michael always hangs out with Jeremy. They are always together. They never leave each other's side. 

Jeremy is glad Michael is by his side almost all the time. Although communicating in school is rough, Michael helps Jeremy out. Jeremy couldn't thank him enough. Sometimes he wishes he can be like the other kids. He doesn't want to be this way, but he doesn't have a choice. 

He is saving up for a transplant in the near future. What he wouldn't give to be able to hear again. What Jeremy wants to hear most is Michael's voice. He wants to hear how deep it is. He wants to hear how he laughs. He wants to be able to listen to him talk for hours on end. Thinking about that makes Jeremy hopeful but sad. 

Sad, because he knows he couldn't hear how Michael's voice has progressively gotten deeper and squeakier from puberty. Jeremy has such a faint memory of how Michael sounded from all the way in second grade, and he knows for a fact that it has changed. He wants to hear how his dad speaks again. He wants to hear his friends Chloe, Brooke and Rich sound. He wishes he could be able to hear them.

-  
-  
-

College has been a challenge for Jeremy and Michael. Keeping up with the classes and making sure that Jeremy knows what's going on and so Michael doesn't miss the information as well. It's a good thing they went to the same college to major in the same thing- art; more specifically, character design. 

Michael signs to Jeremy the information that was just said by their professor. Jeremy jots it down swiftly, smiling at Michael. 

Their class is over pretty fast, and they both get up to leave for lunch. 

Jeremy signs to Michael. "Thank you for always putting up with my shit. I know I can be a handful sometimes but I am really grateful that you stay by my side". 

Michael pats Jeremy on the back, then signs back. "Of course, buddy. You know you're my best friend and I'd die for you. You are so important to me." 

Jeremy's blushing, and he playfully punches Michael in the arm and Michael smiles. Jeremy has had a crush on Michael since freshman year of high school. Jeremy figured out his feelings when he got stood by a girl for a winter formal dance. Jeremy was a mess, but Michael ended up staying home by Jeremy's side. Michael ended up cancelling on his date so he could comfort his best friend. Jeremy didn't ask Michael to do this, but that sprouted the feelings, when they stayed home that night, smoking weed and playing retro video games together. 

Jeremy and Michael walked out of the building and sat at a cafe. There, they talked about the internet and Will Ferrel, whilst drinking Chai. 

-  
-  
-

A week passes, and Jeremy gets a text. It's from Chloe.

Chloe: "Hi Jer! Tonight at my flat, I'm having a party, you're totally invited. It's from 8 to whenever I say to get out. I hope you come boo, love ya xx" 

Jeremy smiles at it and ponders to himself whether or not he wants to get shitfaced. 

Shitfaced it is. 

-  
-

He shows up in a navy blue sweater, knocking politely on the door. Some drunk dude opens it. 

"You here for Chloe's party?"

Jeremy shows the guy the text, signaling he is. He lets him in. Jeremy looks around for Chloe, or anybody he know's really. He spots a short angsty red haired guy. Richard Goranski. 

"Hey Jer!" He says and signs at the same time. Jeremy signs back. "Hey, whats up, how's shit?" 

Rich shrugs and signs. "Shit sucks, which is why I'm here to get fucked. Speaking of which, do you want something to drink?" 

Jeremy's face brightens. Yes. 

Rich takes his hand and leads him into a small kitchen, loaded with half full abandoned solo cups and beer. 

"What would you like" Rich asks. 

"Anything, man. I don't care. Surprise me?" Jeremy smiles. 

Rich gives a thumbs up and opens the fridge. 

"Plain and simple. Beer."

Jeremy takes it out of Rich's hand and drinks it, feeling relaxed.

Rich and Jeremy chat for a while longer until Jeremy feels someone tap his shoulder. It's Brooke. She smiles and extends her arms out for a hug. 

Jeremy hugs her, happy to see such a warm happy person. "Hi Jeremy. Hey, where's Mikey?" she signs. 

Jeremy gives her a glare. "Don't call him that. And I don't know. I thought Chloe would have invited him? Are they on bad terms or something?"

Brooke shrugs. 

Jeremy shoots Michael a quick text; "Hey are you coming to Chloe's party?" 

-  
-  
-

Two hours pass and Michael doesn't answer. Jeremy decides to leave the party as a whole. He heads back to his apartment. He opens the door and sees Michael. His eyes widen and rushes over to him. 

"Hey are you okay? What's going on?" Jeremy signs worriedly. Michael looks up at him. He's been crying. Jeremy's heart hurts looking at Michael like this. 

"I'm okay" He signs, not making eye contact. Jeremy puts his hand on Michael's back. He looks at him scared, his mind is racing. What can be going on, he thinks to himself. 

"You can tell me what's going on, Mikey. I'm here for you, always." Jeremy signs, not looking away ever. 

Michael looks up at him and smiles softly. 

"I'm fine really, just didn't want to be alone. I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry for breaking into your house." Michael signs laughing a little bit. 

Oh, what Jeremy wouldn't give to hear how Michael sounds like when he laughs. His heart swells at seeing Michael happy. "Hey, you're always welcome here. You are my favorite person." Jeremy smiles at Michael.

Michael smiles bigger and rests his head onto Jeremy's shoulder and cuddles up into him. 

Jeremy is a blushing mess. What is happening whatthefuckhhhhhhhhh---

Jeremy rubs Michael's shoulders. He wants to stay like this here forever. But he know he can't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHhhhHhhhhHhhhHHHHHhhhhhhHhh feelings

-  
-  
-

"Dr. John McMann MD  
Trenton, New Jersey 

Re: Mr. Jeremy Heere, 248 Trenton, NJ  
18 years old, regarding severe acquired hearing loss,  
requiring a cochlear transplant on 1/03/19 at 9:00 AM.

I have given Mr. Heere advice regarding the implant that will be  
ceased prior to scheduled surgery. Paracetamol 500mg will be tapered from the scheduled  
surgery and cannot be stopped or reduced and will therefore require further consideration.

Based on these results I have determined that Mr. Heere is fit for surgery. Mr. Heere will be reviewed  
again subsequently 2 weeks after surgery. 

Regards, 

Dr. Mark Damian MD"

-  
-

I'm having surgery.

I'm having surgery?

I'M HAVING SURGERY. 

Jeremy's head raced. He would be able to hear again. Holy shit. He sat up from his bed and put his computer aside. He jumped out of bed and looked out the window. 

He saw cars. 

He'd be able to hear their annoying dumb horns. 

He saw birds. 

He'd be able to hear their beautiful songs. 

He saw dogs. 

He'd be able to hear their cute barks. 

He saw people. 

He'd be able to hear a voice. 

He'd be able to hear Michael's voice. The most important and exciting thing. 

He smiled to himself and grabbed his phone. He had to tell someone. So, he texted Michael. 

"MICHAELGUESSWHATYOUWONTBELIEVEITOHMYGOD" 

Michael responds back in seconds. 

"WHAT YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME DAMMIT"

Jeremy smiles to himself. He can't even type he's too excited to see Michael's reaction. Wait,

Should I keep it a surprise?

Jeremy stared at his phone, staring at the recent message Michael sent him. He decided to send something else along the lines of "GILMORE GIRLS IS ON TV"

Michael responded back with something like 'lmao wowwww'. Jeremy doesn't know why he didn't say it just now. Maybe he should have. Maybe there'll be a better time to say it. But the time will come. Besides, he sees Michael practically every day. 

-  
-  
-

It was two days till the big day, and Jeremy hasn't mentioned to Michael or anyone yet. Everyone has been so stressed with finals, especially Michael. He knows mentioning it to Michael will make him even more stressed, so he's thinking about maybe waiting till last minute. Maybe it's a bad idea?

Jeremy is seeing his dad today. 

He's meeting up with him in the city at a local cafe. They sat down together to address where to go after the next 48 hours. "It will be difficult averting back to speaking, if that is what you want to do, Jeremy. Is that what you want to do?" Mr. Heere signs.

"Yes, I want to be able to communicate with my vocal chords, put them to use" he smiles. "I can always use signing if I need to, dad. It won't be a problem. Besides, I feel like a lot of people these days know how ASL" he signs to his father. 

"You're right. So, how'd everyone react when you told them?" Mr. Heere smiles. Jeremy's smile fades. Mr. Heere stares at his son, confused. 

"I didn't tell them yet. I don't know why, I just don't know when I should. I know it's wrong." Jeremy signed remorseful. Mr. Heere shook his head. 

"Son, you should have told them when you found out the good news, but there's no use in regretting whats already been done, I support you no matter what. Whenever you tell them, I'm sure they'll be so happy for you" 

-  
-  
-

[The Day of The Surgery]

It was 8:46 AM, 14 minutes until the surgery began. Jeremy was a mess. He didn't know what to do. He was so scared. He was looking up at the ceiling, staring into the bright light, nervous to hear again. He hasn't told anyone. He should have. He knows he should have. The look on Michael's face when he finds out he wasn't told first thing, it's gonna sting. Jeremy started to panic. He wanted to text Michael. He couldn't, he was just about to go into surgery. As a nurse moved his stretcher to the room where it would all happen. It's happening. He was gonna panic. He passed his father. He looked at him frantically, and somehow, his dad got the message. Mr. Heere took out his phone and the phone started ringing. Jeremy felt relief flow over him. 

 

It's gonna be okay.   
It's gonna be okay.   
Breathe  
Breathe

 

He looked around and saw everyone getting situated, it calmed him down for some reason. He closed his eyes and tried to think of things that calm him down. 

'What calms me down?'  
'Reading, I can't wait to go home and read'  
'My fish Brian, I love Brian. Yeah, his name is Brian, fucking deal with it'  
'Dancing'  
'SpiderMan'  
'Almonds'  
'Michael. I miss Michael. I miss him.'

He smiled to himself. As much as he wants and needs this surgery, what he wouldn't give to be with Michael right now. Before he can even think another thought, Jeremy feels something being injected into him. 

He felt sleep take over him. It's happening.

'I'm gonna hear again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G A Y.

-  
-  
-  
-

"--you're gonna have to take him to a therapist to relearn and/or bring back those old memories of speaking and hearing again."

"Alright. Thank you so so much Dr." 

Jeremy began to stir. 

He heard something. He heard the conversation that just occurred between the doctor and his dad. 

He heard his dad. 

He could hear the beeping of the IV. 

He began to open his eyes. 

"Jeremy?" Mr. Heere spoke softly. 

Jeremy could hear his dad talking to him, having a conversation with him verbally. 

Jeremy smiled widely. He signed to his dad. "I can hear you, dad. This is insane." Mr. Heere pulled him into a hug.

A knock was heard coming from the door. 

Jeremy pulled away from his father and saw who it was. 

It was Michael. 

His heart stopped. 

Michael smiled and walked over to Jeremy's hospital bed. 

"I'll leave you two be" Mr. Heere said while leaving the room. 

Jeremy sat up quickly, looking at Michael nervously. 

Michael began to speak. "Hi Jeremy, it's me." Michael smiled softly. 

Jeremy's eyes widened and he began to tear up. 

Michael panicked. "Oh no no I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Jeremy rested his head on Michael's chest. He softly cried, and Michael rubbed his back. 

When Jeremy calmed down, he signed to Michael "I didn't mean to get so emotional. It's just, your voice is so beautiful and I am so happy right now." 

Michael blushed deeply and kissed Jeremy's hand. "You're so sweet, I don't deserve you."

Jeremy bit his lip, smiling so wide, barely believing his best friend was doing such an intimate gesture. He rest his head back on Michael's chest and sighed, chest heavy from crying just earlier. They sat like this for a while, until Jeremy felt a pair of eyes on him. Jeremy looked up and saw Michael staring at him. 

Jeremy kept staring back at Michael, unaware of what was happening, or what was going to happen. He was a blushing nervous mess, he didn't dare look away. 

"Jer, you know I'd die for you. I'd do anything for you. You mean the world to me. I-" 

Michael felt a pair of lips meet his. Sparks exploded behind his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Jeremy pulled away from the kiss and gasped. He began panicking. 

"Oh no was I not supposed to do that? Did I step out of line?" Jeremy signed shakily. 

Michael blushed deeply and smiled. "No, you didn't step out of line, you did something I have been waiting to do for 8 years."

Jeremy's heart fluttered. He felt so many emotions. He felt happy. He felt confused. He felt excited. He felt bliss. He felt amazing. He felt loved.

Michael kissed him again, all doubt and confusion has just been forgotten. 

-  
-  
-  
-

 

[Two Weeks Passed]

Jeremy has been going to speech and hearing therapy for two weeks and he has improved so much. He has improved a lot faster than he thought he would. He even began speaking again. He can form words, he can form sentences, and he can have conversations with people again. It's like he was never deaf. 

Jeremy has been introduced to a variety of music, including The B*atles, Qu**n, M*chael J*ckson, R*sh, and P*nk Fl*yd. Jeremy's dad wanted to start out with classics. Jeremy is a huge fan so far. 

He had to catch up on the missed work from his classes, but luckily, Michael was helping him out. 

Michael was coming over to help him study and Jeremy was nervous for some reason. It would be the first time Michael and him were alone since the hospital. Jeremy was listening to 'A N*ght At The Op*ra' until he heard a knock at the door. He paused the music and opened the door. 

"Hey Jer" Michael smiled. 

"Hi Michael, come on in" Jeremy signed and stepped aside. Michael walked in and flopped onto the couch. Jeremy sat beside him. "Ready to study?" Michael chimed. 

Jeremy sarcastically rolled his eyes and smiled. He pulled a book out of his backpack and put it on his lap. 

"Alright, so, in class, we reviewed old stuff, like abstract art, and now we are running over post-impressionism again, which is on page 522"  
Jeremy flipped to the page and began to read. 

Michael doodled while Jeremy was working. Jeremy looked over at Michael's doodles, and they were adorable. 

"Hey no peeking!" Michael giggled, clinging to his knees so Jeremy couldn't see the drawing. Jeremy pouted his lip and Michael laughed. "I'll be right back, gotta go to the bathroom" Michael said, standing up. 

Jeremy nodded and then continued to read his work. 

About 5 minutes pass and Jeremy hears something faint coming from the hallway. He stands up and follows the noise. The further he walks, the louder it gets. As soon as he reaches the foot of the bathroom door, he can make out what's happening. Michael's singing. 

Michael's singing? Wait wait wait wait wait...Michael sings???

Jeremy blushes deeply and continues to listen intently. He probably shouldn't be listening to this, but it's so beautiful. 

Michael exits the bathroom humming to himself and walks back to the couch. Jeremy barely made it in time. He practically fucking sprinted to the couch. 

"Jer? You okay?" 

Jeremy is so red, he probably looks like he is about to pass out. He just about might. 

Jeremy looks at his knees and bites his lip, contemplating what to do. 

"Didja hear me singing? I'm sorry if it was too loud or too annoying or too bad or gross or-"

"I love you."

Michael is left speechless. That is the first time he heard his best friend speak since the second grade. 

He wants to respond. He wants to cry at how perfect Jeremy's voice is. It fits him so so well. He wants to hug him and never let go. He wants to say 'I love you too'. He wants to do so many things. 

So he kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter w h a t


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff (°u°) 
> 
> Idk man lol

-  
-  
-  
-

Michael's lips felt like silk. They were the softest things he's ever felt in his life.

The passion, the enthusiasm, the kiss, was incredible. Jeremy traced his tongue against Michael's lips, and Michael happily obliged. 

The kiss deepend amd they felt immediately closer to each other. It was something neither of them have ever felt before. 

Jeremy sucked on Michael's bottom lip, and Michael sighed blissfully. It did wonders to Jer. If that didn't give him a boner, then he didn't know what would. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist, pulling him closer. Michael kissed Jeremy's jaw gently, giving Jeremy chills down his spine. He loved it. 

He wanted more. He needed more. They both did.

Michael's soft hand slid underneath Jeremy's shirt, leaving Jeremy breathless. It made him achingly hard. 

It was so intense. 

That was, until Jeremy heard a knock at the door. 

Jeremy's eyes shot open, and he looked at Michael, almost asking if he heard it too. 

Michael nodded, and Jeremy stood up and fixed his hair to go answer the door. 

'This can't be happening right now. We were so heated and in the moment. What the fuck' he thought, clearly irritated. 

Jeremy opened the door and saw it was Rich. Rich smiled and hugged Jeremy tightly. 

"Hey dude. I heard the great news!" Rich said against Jeremy's shoulder. 

"H-hey man" he half smiled. 

As much as he enjoyed seeing Rich, he was still in pain. He had a boner, and it was clear to see. 

Rich opened his eyes and saw Michael on the couch. 

Rich beamed and waved at Michael. "Michael! Whats up" 

"Hi Rich, how's it going" Michael said, standing up and walking over to the door. 

"It's going, but I'm so glad to hear my boy right here got a cochlear implant, thats sick bro! And to celebrate, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out?" Rich asked persuasively. 

Michael looked at Jeremy and blushed. Michael nodded and smiled at Jeremy. "Sure, let's go, it'll be fun. I wanna celebrate you, Jer" he said smiling widely. 

Jeremy smiled back. "Alright. Where to?" 

"A gay bar? I figured, you two are gay, and I'm bisexual, and I mean, I know a guy who makes fake ID's. It'll be fun!"

-  
-  
-

[At the Bar] 

Jeremy sits down at a booth and looks at his drink. He's stressed about something, perhaps its the boner he's been sporting for an hour? Yeah. Thats it. 

Michael sits down next to Jeremy and sips his drink as well. Jeremy looks over at Michael, and damn. 

He takes his breath away. 

The way the lights hit his mocha skin, the way he looks in a peacoat, the way his hair does that little flip, its absolutely perfect. He wouldn't change anything about him. 

Jeremy doesn't realize how long he's been staring at him. 

Michael peeks a glance at Jeremy, and realizes he's staring. 

Michael smirks and tucks his hair behind his ear. 

Rich comes back to the booth and realizes the red look on Jeremy's face and Michael smirking. "Why are you guys eye fucking? Y'all okay?" Rich spits out, clearly no filter. 

Jeremy chokes "RICH! S-SHUT UP, WE ARE N-NOT EYE FUCKING"

Little does he know, he's a terrible liar. 

Rich smirks and looks at Michael who is rolling his eyes. Rich and Michael laugh in sync. Jeremy wants to slam his head against the table. Instead, he takes a long quiet sip from his drink. 

"Y'all wanna dance? Maybe I'll get some tonight" Rich says hopefully. 

Jeremy stands up and Michael does the same. They are surrounded by a few half naked women, a couple dry humping, and a couple gay guys singing along to Britney Spears. 'It's perfect', Michael thinks. 

He took looked over to find Jeremy, there he was. 

Dancing freely, letting the music move him. Jeremy didn't know what took over him. 

Jeremy opened his eyes and saw Michael staring, his jaw half opened, in disbelief.

Michael strided over to Jeremy, but Jeremy didn't stop. This was Jeremy's first time hearing pop music, listening to Britney Spears, and being in a gay bar. He loved everything about it.

Michael put his hands on Jeremy's waist and moved with him. 'Is this real?' Michael thought. 'This is the hottest thing I've ever seen, holy shit.' 

Michael swayed with Jeremy, until something came over him. 

He moved behind Jeremy, his one hand resting on his hips, his other on Jeremy's thigh. Jeremy turned his head to look at Michael. 

Little did Michael know that Jeremy was so fucking horny right now. 

Jeremy grinded down onto him, needing to feel some kind of friction. 

Michael moaned lowly in Jeremy's ear.

'This is unreal'. 

Jeremy kept grinding, harder and harder as the bass beated harder. 

Jeremy eventually felt like he was losing grip, so he turned around completely, face to face with his love, feeling so needy. 

"Mikey, I need you"

Michael bit his lip and took Jeremy's hand and led him to a door, the janitor's closet. Jeremy thought this was extremely erotic. And he was right. 

We're they really going to have sex in a janitor's closet at a gay bar? 

Yes. 

Michael locked the door and pressed Jeremy up against a wall. 

Jeremy whimpered, feeling so filthy. He loved it. 

"Mikey, please, do something, anything" Jeremy pleaded. 

Michael threw Jeremy's shirt on the floor somewhere, he didn't give a fuck. Lust has taken over him. 

"God, you looked so good, you're eye candy." Michael whispered hoarsely. 

"I'm your eye candy. I'm yours. You can have me. All of me. Make me yours, Michael." Jeremy whispered. 

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend. I love you so much" Michael kissed him deeply, pressing his hips up against Jeremy's. 

Jeremy moaned into the kiss. It surprised Michael. 

"Please, d-do something" Jeremy panted.

And with that, Michael's hands trailed down to Jeremy's pants. Jeremy tensed up, he needs this so badly. "A-ah please Mikey"

Michael practically ripped Jeremy's pants and boxers off, and began to stroke him ever so slowly. 

Jeremy bit his lip, thankful for some kind of friction, but it wasn't enough. Michael was going so slow. He needed him. 

"Do you want me to fuck you" Michael asked, lust laced in his voice. Jeremy threw his head back and moaned. "Please!" 

It's a good thing Michael comes prepared, he reached into his pocked and pulled out a pocket size of lube and a condom. 

Michael rubbed the substance on his fingers and looked up at Jeremy who was barely holding on. He couldn't believe that his beautiful boy, this wonderful man, his crush of 8 years, was his. 

Michael pushed in the first finger, Jeremy jolting at the new sensation. Michael gave him time to readjust and when Jer was ready, he added a second finger. 

This time, the uncomfortable feeling began to feel like something much better. It began to feel good. He wanted more. So, Michael inserted a third. Jeremy was moaning now, the sensation was so good and new. 

Michael pulled out his fingers and rolled on the condom. He kissed Jeremy's forehead. "I love you" he whispered. Jeremy smiled and whispered back. "I love you too". 

Michael pushed in slowly. The feeling was a lot. He pushed all the way in until he bottomed out. Jeremy was breathing heavily.

"You want me to keep going baby?" Michael asked sweetly. Jeremy nodded frantically. Michael began to thrust in and out, going at a rhythm. 

Jeremy was clenching onto Michael's shirt, he loved it. It felt so strange but so good. Michael began to go a bit harder and suddenly he hit a spot that made Jeremy writhe. 

Michael hit his prostate. "H-hit that again, please Micah, I n-need you baby" Jeremy begged. 

Michael smirked and kept hitting that spot repeatedly. Jeremy kept gasping and panting. 

'I feel so close to him right now'

Jeremy felt it in the pit of his stomach. He was so close. 

With one more thrust, and Jeremy was coming undone. 

Seeing Jeremy like this made Michael reach his climax just in time. 

He slowed his thrusts, and eventually pulled out. He tied the condom and threw it away in one of the many trashcans that were in the janitor's closet. Jeremy was leaning against the wall, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

He couldn't believe that just happened. 

Michael hugged him tightly. "Jeremiah Heere, I love you so much"

Jeremy looked up at Michael and smiled widely. "Michael Mell, I love you so much more"

Michael stuck out his tongue and kissed his cheek. 

He turned around and grabbed Jeremy's shirt. They eventually exited the janitor's closet 'casually', as if they totally didn't just have sex. 

They walked back to the table and saw Rich with a tall brunette guy, and the two quietly walked away and left the two alone. 

Jeremy shot Rich a text saying they left, and they did. 

As they walked the city streets, Jeremy held onto Michael's hand tightly. He couldn't believe that this was all happening. He hoped he wasn't dreaming. If he was, he never wants to wake up. 

Michael looked at his boyfriend and smiled. 

"You're beautiful" 

Jeremy blushed and covered his face in his hands. 

"Micah! I am not!" 

"Yes you are, you are beautiful. You are gorgeous. With or without a voice, deaf or not. You are perfect. You are the epitome of beauty" 

Jeremy shook his head and kissed Michael passionately. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" 

-  
-  
-

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised some of y'all liked this, I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I tried my hardest with this one. UwU

**Author's Note:**

> HhHhhhhhHhhhHhHHhhhhhhhhhhhHhhHhhhHHHHHhhhHhhhhhHhhhhhHhhhHHhhHHHHHHHH  
> i love boyf
> 
> you cant change my mind otherwise.


End file.
